


Transmisión a media noche

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Feliz cumpleaños Shiki, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Redes sociales, Rikka es el mejor novio, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: solids_ rikka ha iniciado una transmisión en vivo.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 6





	Transmisión a media noche

**Author's Note:**

> Celebremos juntos este nuevo añito de nuestro líder.
> 
> Estoy muy feliz, no sólo hice esta pequeña historia hace varios días sino que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, a pesar de su sencillez me resultó bastante dulce y adecuado para el momento.
> 
> Es la primera vez que manejo redes sociales en una historia, pero espero puedan imaginarlo adecuadamente.

**.**

**.**

**_Solids_ rikka_ ha iniciado una transmisión en vivo**

-Faltan diez minutos para la media noche… Y los veintiocho de Shiki están por terminar.-

Rikka se muestra sencillo ante la cámara, muy doméstico, con el cabello recogido y portando un suéter holgado y de cuello ancho. Por supuesto, no pierde para nada su encanto natural… Pues, como se dice en los medios, Sera Rikka luce bien a cualquier hora y con lo que sea que lleve puesto. 

Corazones de colores llueven en la pantalla y diversos comentarios van apareciendo uno a uno de los espectadores que aumentan cada segundo. Para ser casi media noche hay mucha gente disponible y a Rikka le hace feliz considerando lo que planea llevar a cabo.

Rikka saluda adecuadamente, sonriente, y explica con ojitos brillantes lo que ha preparado para Shiki por su muy próximo cumpleaños… ¡Una pequeña sorpresa para felicitarlo apenas el 25 de enero llegue!

Los comentarios se mueven con más prisa, es un poco difícil para Rikka leerlos, pero sí se da cuenta que sus seguidores están tan emocionados como él. Entonces, cambia a la cámara trasera y revela lo que ha estado trabajando durante gran parte del día…

Un ponqué pequeño y redondo, cubierto de una capaz de chocolate resplandeciente y adornado con cerezas regordetas y jugosas más un número “29” que resalta en dorado, las velas que serán encendidas cuando llegue el momento. Rikka explica que halló la receta por casualidad en internet y, tomando en cuenta el toquecito de alcohol que lleva, decidió prepararlo para consentir a su líder.

Los espectadores se animan un poco más (¡Qué energías a pesar de las horas!) y esta vez Rikka se enfoca en las palabras de la pantalla, leyendo varios mensajes. Muchos mandan saludos, tal vez ingresando apenas a la transmisión, otros preguntan sobre la receta y piden que les hable un poco más sobre ello. Rikka se toma su tiempo para leer y responder, dedicado y paciente como se caracteriza ser, lo más discreto posible para que su voz no llegue a oídos de ese quien trabaja arduamente en su estudio y pronto irá a ver.

Ser un ídolo tiene sus altos y bajos, pero una de las cosas que más ha disfrutado Rikka es esa conexión tan bonita que el grupo ha formado con sus seguidores. Tener la oportunidad de conversar con quienes los apoyan a diario de esa manera (así sea a través de una red social) le hace sentir más cerca de cada uno de ellos y, principalmente, muy bien acompañado. Le gusta escucharlos (o leerlos, ya sea el caso) y aconsejarlos con lo que estaba a su alcance… Rikka no sólo es como una mamá para el grupo, sino también para sus muy apreciados seguidores.

_"¡Ya son más de las 12! ¡Ya es hora!"_

A Rikka se le pasa el tiempo leyendo y respondiendo comentarios, sumergido en una especie de charla amena, y no se da cuenta cuando la hora llega… Por suerte, sus seguidores están ahí para darle una manito. Y una vez se ríe, ante su descuido, se prepara para ponerse en acción…

En una mano lleva el pastel y en la otra su teléfono celular. Sigiloso recorre los silenciosos pasillos, casualmente Tsubasa y Dai están fuera esa noche, y se ubica detrás de la puerta que da hacia la habitación donde Shiki se encuentra (y donde pasa la gran mayoría del tiempo) Rikka se prepara, su sonrisa hormiguea por las ansias, y empuja la puerta que, como una casualidad más, se encuentra entre abierta…

Shiki no se da cuenta de la nueva presencia, portando audífonos grandes y concentrado en la pantalla del monitor, y Rikka tiene la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más… Cuando ya está a su lado, lo suficiente para ser notado, comienza a cantar.

Inmediatamente Shiki lo mira y gira en la silla hacia él, quitándose los audífonos con sorpresa en su mirar. Rikka canta con mayor satisfacción, la expresión de Shiki no tiene precio para él, y cuando acaba tiene que incentivarlo a apagar las velas que fueron encendidas antes. Shiki lo hace, a pesar de que no sale del asombro todavía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, líder.- el susurro de Rikka, dulce y cargado de inmenso cariño, felicita cuando el fuego desaparece.

Shiki es un hombre de pocas palabras, siempre preciso, pero la sonrisa pequeña y genuina que se dibuja en sus labios es suficiente para transmitirle a Rikka que está contento y conmovido por lo que ha hecho… _Ah_ , qué bueno.

Antes de alguna otra reacción, Rikka entrega al homenajeado su propio teléfono, mencionándole que hay algo más, y las sorpresas para Shiki no terminan… ¡Corazones y mensajes lo bombardean a través de la pantalla pequeña!

_"¡Muchas felicidades, Shiki-san!"_

_"Ya son 29, pero Shiki-san sigue luciendo muy guapo"_

_"Shiki-san trabaja duro incluso hasta tarde, es tan genial"_

Rikka tiene que hacer un paréntesis ante ese último mensaje, recalcando que esos hábitos no son para nada geniales y sanos. 

-Por favor, no imiten esto.-y concluye en un regaño suave, pero serio.

_"Qué bonito gesto el de Rikka-san, quiero que me sorprendan de la misma manera en mi cumpleaños"_

_"Shiki-san, ¡Por favor sé feliz y sigue viviendo bien!"_

_"Celebra mucho tu día especial, Shiki-san"_

_"Ah, ahora se me ha antojado pastel... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shiki-san!”_

_"Ten vida y mucha salud para que nos sigas otorgando música tan increíble"_

_“Shiki-san es como el vino, incluso Rikka-san es radiante… Todos en SolidS son muy visuales”_

_"Gracias por hacer de SolidS una unidad tan candente"_

_"Rikka-san, consiénteme a mí también…"_

Ese comentario hace que Shiki se apegue un poco más a Rikka, encontrándose ambos frente a la cámara, y lleva una mano hacia su delgada cintura apretándola suavemente como diciendo: lo siento, pero no lo comparto de esa forma.

_"Ya no puedo esperar por el próximo regreso de SolidS"_

_“Procura no tomar mucho alcohol hoy, Shiki-san”_

_“¡Qué cumplas muchos más!”_

_“Al mejor líder, de quien estamos tan orgullosos, ¡Le deseamos lo mejor de lo mejor! Felicidades, y gracias por todo”_

Rikka siente un ligero temblor en la mano que se mantiene en su cintura y se fija en Shiki… Se da cuenta que este está abrumado por tanto cariño en un día tan especial como lo es ese y su corazón, ya acelerado gracias al momento agradable, se agita con mayor fuerza. Quiere ver a Shiki así siempre, quiere hacerlo feliz por muchos años más, quiere seguir demostrándole todo su amor.

Tal vez lo que ha hecho no sea gran cosa, una modesta sorpresa en su propio hogar con pastel y en compañía de sus apasionados seguidores, pero Rikka se siente bastante contento con los resultados. El próximo año, por supuesto, trabajará duro para preparar algo mejor.

Ambos mantienen la transmisión un poco más (Shiki haciendo énfasis en que llegar a los 29 años no significa estar un paso más cerca de la vejez) y luego de agradecimientos sinceros, por estar ahí y todas las palabras bonitas, se despiden mencionando que el pastel aún los espera.

**_Solids_ rikka_ ha terminado la transmisión en vivo. Duración: 46 minutos**

Cuando la pantalla del teléfono se apaga Rikka finalmente puede tomar a Shiki en un abrazo afectuoso que se prolonga por un rato, sus corazones se unen en un solo latido. Al separarse un poco, haciendo coincidir sus miradas, Rikka se inclina ahora para besar aquellos labios que más de una vez han puesto su mundo de cabeza… Y desea, completamente entregado a ese beso tierno y natural entre los dos, poder seguir besando a la persona que ama durante muchos más cumpleaños.

A su tiempo su contacto acaba y, como si no fuera suficiente todavía, Shiki roza los labios de Rikka una vez más refugiándose después en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Es un agradecimiento silencioso por parte del cumpleañero que Rikka percibe, un gesto tan honesto que le conmueve de sobremanera, y a cambio acaricia los cabellos violetas y sedosos que tanto envidia y ama la vez.

**.**

**_Solids_shiki ha realizado una publicación_ **

**_“_ ** _Feliz cumpleaños a mí._

_Gracias por sus buenos deseos, comeré bien esta noche”_

Y la fotografía que acompaña la descripción, puntual y significativo a la vez, muestra a un Rikka sonriente sosteniendo el delicioso pastel que preparó con esmero y amor…

 ** _solids_tsubasa:_** _¡Qué atrevido, líder!_

 **solids_dai:** _¿Quién fue el que sugirió que pasáramos la noche afuera en primer lugar?_

**_solids_tsubasa:_ ** _Dai-chan, qué malo, no tienes que exhibirme así._

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
